


Maybe you are worth it

by lismione



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: #Blinks #Blackpink #jenlisa #chaesoo #kpop #wlw #textstory #shortstory #lisa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lismione/pseuds/lismione
Summary: One day jisoo makes a groupchat to hook up her two close friends. One being Jennie kim , the one who doesn’t believe in love and Second being Lalisa manoban, a romantic.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 41





	Maybe you are worth it

𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐜𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐣𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐤𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭!

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: 𝗎𝗁𝗆 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗃𝗂𝗌𝗈𝗈 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗂𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝗌𝖺𝗆𝖻𝗇 

𝒋𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒌𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏: 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗆𝗒 𝖿𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖽 𝗂𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝗌𝖺 𝖺 𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒 𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾 𝖿𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖽 𝗈𝖿 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖾𝗌

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎𝒆: 𝗈𝗄𝖺𝗒? why make a gc though

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: 𝗁𝗂𝗂𝗂:)

𝒋𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏: 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖽𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗁𝖾𝗋 

𝒋𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏: 𝗈𝗁 𝗋𝗈𝗌é 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗁𝗂 𝗅𝗂𝗌 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: 𝗐𝖺𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗂𝗍 𝖣𝖠𝖳𝖤?!

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: 𝗈𝗁 𝖿𝗎𝖼𝗄 𝗇𝗈.

𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐤𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭!  
𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐤𝐢𝐦!  
𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐤𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭!  
𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐤𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐤𝐢𝐦!

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: 𝗎𝗁 jisoo as much as i love love ... this isn't what i expected when you said "I'll hook you up with my bestfriend"

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: 𝖸𝖮𝖴 𝖲𝖠𝖨𝖣 𝖳𝖧𝖠𝖳?! 𝖨'M GONNA KILL YOU KIM JISOO

𝑱𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒌𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏: Yeah wtv anyways lisa meet jennie kim and jennie meet lisa manoban!

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: uh hi jennie, it's a pleasure meeting you

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: hi.

𝒋𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏: GREAT! now i have to go chaeng wants to go get food

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: wait i want some let me go with you

𝒋𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒏: hell no , douces bitches have fun! 

𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭!

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: so uhm how old are you

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: why does that matter 

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: look manoban I don't wanna date you nor nobody

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: that whole love shit isn't for me so don't even bother 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: oh.. uhm why isn't it for you? Love is s beautiful thing

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: It hurts you

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: I won't let it hurt you.

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: cool tell me something I haven't heard before

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: you got heartbroken didn't you..

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: why does it matter to you manoban

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: jeez you're so noisy 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: i'm sorry 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: I believe you just met the wrong one

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: oh yeah totally

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: I believe you did , that's what i find intriguing about love. 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: you have to face pain before completely finding the one who truly will make you the happiest person on earth.

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: I mean if you think about it , it is teaching you something. Before you could finally be happy you need to go through pain. The feeling of being in love is the best feeling , I personally had never felt love or had ever fallen in love before. 

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: you're so passionate about something you'll probably never have. 

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: that's the con about love , you hurt. 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: the one who truly loves you shall never hurt you.

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: yeah well whatever manoban , i got to go. Good luck with your love shit

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: jennie?

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: what? I just said I have to go

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: i know but give me a chance

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: a chance with what exactly

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: showing you that love isn't always bad.

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: you don't even know me 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: then let me get to know you , when we get married i'm gonna tell everyone there that i proved you wrong

𝒋𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒎: you're crazy but no. no thank you 

𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒏: i won't give up !:) 

𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 

••••••  
𝑱𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 •  
••••••

Jisoo: Sooooo

Jennie: what the fuck jisoo 

Jennje: what made you think that was a good idea

Jisoo: look jennie you might not like it but you need to get over kai and move on

Jennie: I AM OVER HIM 

Jisoo: then go out and love again. 

Jisoo: You cannot blame the whole world for one mans mistake

Jennie: Oh fuck you jisoo , you know how hard it was to get over him and how he fucked me over 

Jisoo: I do but cmon jennie give lisa a chance she’s not like him 

Jennie: that’s what you said about kai too.

Jisoo: but i’m serious about lisa , i grew up with her 

Jisoo: Lisa is a romantic , she goes by the catchphrase “If she doesn’t want me near them I shall never step a foot where they are.” 

Jisoo: AND SHE MADE THAT UP

Jennie: okay? congrats?

Jisoo: oh cmon jens please 

Jennie: No

Jisoo: Jennie i’m for real lisa already seems to fancy you

Jisoo: and she never fancied anyone before 

Jisoo: NOT EVEN IRENE

Jennie: not even irene?

Jisoo: Not a single glance her way

Jennie: shocking but still a no 

Jisoo: Ugh fine just let her be your friend atleast 

Jennie: Fine

Jisoo: YES THANK YOU

Jisoo: MWAH! 

Jisoo: but don’t regret it kim 

Jennie: what?

Jisoo: Don’t regret not giving a lisa a chance

Jennie: oh whatever bye 

Jisoo: kkkkk you know i’m right 

𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏

••••  
Lisa •  
••••

Chae: Okay so how'd it goo

Lisa: Awful you were right she put a wall

Chae: don't give up lis 

Chae: You got this i know you do 

Lisa: Yeah sure even 13 year old me wouldn't believe what you said 

Chae: Hey!

Lisa: I said what I said 

Chae: At leasf you finally got to talk to her

Lisa: barely 

Chae: baby steps..?

Lisa: I don’t know if i could continue tho

Lisa: She’s still hung up on kai

Chae: she’s not

Lisa:sure 

Chae: She’s over him trust me she’s just blaming his actions on everyone else 

Lisa: Maybe it’s time to move on 

Chae: WHAT NO

Chae: Lisa trust me you’ll make her yours 

Lisa: Yeah in another lifetime 

Chae: outta pocket..

Lisa: sorry..sorry lol

Chae: Just come over okay

Lisa: what for 

Chae: bitch food didn’t you say you wanted some 

Lisa: OH YEAH I’M COMING

chae: Idiot 

𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏

••••••  
Jennie•  
••••••

Jennie: Hey chichu

Jisoo: what now

Jennie: bitch-

Jennie: anyways who’s that girl with lisa

Jisoo: Oh I actually don’t know Chae said the reason why lisa had skipped lunch was because she was hanging out with a friend , im guessing that’s the friend

Jennie: Oh

Jisoo: someone sounds jealous 

Jennie: Of course not. I don’t even like her 

Jisoo: sure 

𝐉𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐨 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭! 

Rosie: Why not just text through our other 10 GROUPCHATS 

Jisoo:Damn babe 

Jennie: Thank god i don’t have a boyfriend/girlfriend 

Rosie: oh you will soon 

Jisoo: babe 

Jisoo: baby

Rosie: what jisoo

Jennie: someone didn’t finish last night 

Rosie: that’s why lisa’s moving on from you

Jisoo: wait what?

Jennie: what

Rosie: Oh uh haha nothing...

𝐑𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭!

Jisoo: nah babe i got a 8k ultra screenshot 

Jennie: what do you mean she’s moving on

Jisoo: Yeah , i thought lisa liking jennie was a joke

Jennie: so WHY TEASE ME ABOUT HER

Jisoo: Cause it’s funny seeing you get all flustered 

Jennie: I will kill you

Jennie: Rosie continue

Rosie: Oh nothing..

Jisoo: GIRLS 

Jennie: what

Jennie: tell us rosie

Rosie: what happened babe

Jisoo: I JUST SAW THE GIRL KISS LISABDHSUSJAKANA

Jennie: WHAT

Rosie: Aww that’s cute 

Jennie: no not cute not cute

Jisoo: You sound...

Rosie: Jealous 

Jennie: I am not. 

Jisoo: sure whatever anyways lisa’s blushing 

Jisoo: oh wait lisa pulled her into a hug 

Jisoo:aw the girl is crying 

Jisoo: oh they kissed again

Jisoo: aw lisa opened the car door for her 

Jisoo: why can’t you be like that chae 

Rosie: CAUSE YOU WONT LET ME?

Jisoo: Aw this is so cute they drove away time to vomit 

Jisoo: You lost a good one kim 

Rosie: yeah

Jennie: fuck you both. 

Jennie: I’m gonna kill that bitch. 

Jennie: Rosé if you tell me everything right now i will leave 20 avocados in your room CUT OPEN

Rosie: NO 

Rosie: OKAY OKAY 

Rosie: So uhm.. 

Jisoo: we don’t got all day lady

Rosie: that’s it no more doing it until easter

Jisoo: WHAT NO IM SORRY

Jennie: continue rosie

Rosie: as i was saying

Rosie: or was about to say 

Rosie: was that Lisa had always had a crush on you , jennie. She always did ever since she was in middle school when she helped you out after jack pushed you. She always looked after you , made sure you got home safe , did your missing work when you’d be absent , always shoved little letters into your locker , always beat up the kids who made fun of you , and practically everything . 

Rosie: She fell in love with you during freshman year and had a major crush on you since 7th grade. She always fancied you when she was just 13 years old. She never spoke a word to you though cause she felt as if you’d reject her so all she did was take care of you from afar or ask’d me to do it. 

Rosie: When she found out you had started dating kai she was heartbroken. She cried for days and days but still loved you. She’d beg me to make sure you were happy with him. 

Rosie: Remember when kai had fucked up and a day later you received your favorite ice cream and snacks with that bear? Yeah that wasn’t kai .. It was Lisa that sent those to you to make you happy. 

Rosie: Or when you had gotten that gift from your mom , that beautiful expensive bracelet you’ve always wanted , It was also lisa. She saved up money to get it for you. 

Rosie: Or when you had suddenly fell and everyone stared at you and started laughing at you until somebody poured milk all over themselves , that was lisa diverting the attention from you to her cause she didn’t want you to feel embarrassed. So instead she embarrassed herself. 

Rosie: Or when at sophomore prom when you were suppose to be crowned princess as a prank to embarrass you but Lisa , like always , actually voted for you until you actually made it to be crowned queen. Everyone shitted on her for it but she didn’t care cause at least you were okay and happy.

Rosie: Should i continue or ...

Jisoo: I didn’t know that...

Jisoo: she did all of that?

Rosie: every single thing.

Jisoo: I need to process all of that 

Rosie: Jennie? 

Rosie: Jennie baby ?

Rosie: Babe , where’s jennie?

Jisoo: I don’t even know 

Jisoo: oh

Jisoo: She just ran out the house crying

Rosie: FOLLOW HER WTF

Rosie: I’m omw 

Jisoo: fuck right right okay

••••••••  
••••••••  
••••••••  
••••••••

Jenniekim: Where are you

Lisambn: Huh? why

Jenniekim: Answer my question please 

Lisambn: Are you okay? 

Lisambn: Did something happen

Lisambn: You never ask where I’m at 

Jenniekim: PLEASE LISA ANSWER MY QUESTION 

Jenniekim: Please

Lisambn: The coffee shop down the street why?

Lisambn: Jennie are you okay?

Lisambn: Are you okay 

Lisambn: JENNIE

Lisambn: Answer 

Lisambn: I’m beginning to get worried 

Lisambn: JENNIE

Lisambn: Please answer 

Lisambn: Where are you nini are you okay

•••••••  
•••••••  
•••••••  
•••••••

Jennie ran with full speed down the street to where lisa was at. She couldn’t believe lisa did all of that for her, Jennie kim , the girl who everyone hates because of her cold appearance. She couldn’t believe it at first until she started connecting the dots; Lisa indeed do all of that for her and all she did was ignore her. Jennie had a chance to Love again but she threw it away for someone’s actions. She has a chance to feel true love to be happy in life. 

A smile spread on her face as she thinks about her finally being happy , in love , free , adored , and loved. She had always noticed Lisa from afar and only thought she was pretty nothing else until 2 months ago. The day she realized that she was indeed interested in that raven haired girl was September 23. She always remembered that date and had even marked in on her calendar as a celebration to finally feeling happy. 

As she comes to a stop she sees lisa’s through the window of the caffe and smiles but it falters as a she spots a blonde girl smiling towards Lisa , her Lisa. Jennie felt her world fall apart; her knees weakened at the sight of the two. This is nothing that she has ever felt before including her break up with kai no this hurt more. 

Her heart ached as her body weakens struggling to keep herself up she falls down on her knees. Tears flew down her cheek and soft hidden sobs were heard coming out of her mouth. ‘This is what I meant by pain’ Jennie thinks back to the time her and Lisa had interacted, she didn’t like the feeling. She felt like yelling , Kicking , crying , dying , and laughing. 

A pair of hands wrapped around Jennie comforting her, “Shh jens i’m here” It was Jisoo but that was the least of Jennie’s worries all she wanted was out. “Li-she-Cheated” That’s all that came out of jennie and as much as jisoo wanted to laugh at that she knew she couldn’t. What the both haven’t noticed is that Lisa had walked out the caffe with the blonde girl instantly spotting them both on the floor. 

Lisa ran over to the two leaving the girl behind, she bent down and lifted jennie’s face up. Jisoo was startled but stood up and backed away as she felt that this was their private matter and not hers. “Nini? Nini why are you crying?” 

Lisa couldn’t bear seeing Jennie cry it hurt her a lot. “Y-Tell me li-lili” Jennie wavered still crying as lisa pulled jennie close to her and hugged her. “what are you——tell me the truth all-all of it” Jennie cut off lisa feeling impatient with her, a sigh fell out of lisa’s mouth. “She told you didn’t she..” Jennie already knew who lisa was talking about and nodded her head. 

“Yes it’s true, I never to—Mmph” Lisa’s word was cut off as soon as she felt a pair of soft plump lips hit hers. Fireworks were set off , butterflies in the tummy , a party went off on her head , she felt every bit of happiness and so did Jennie. 

As much as they both fell in love with kissing each other they had to pull apart due to oxygen still being a thing. “You’re worth the heartbreak” Panted Jennie as she leaned against Lisa feeling content. A smile spread throughout Lisa’s face when she heard what Jennie had said, She lifts Jennie up spinning them both with a “YES” and a squeal from Jennie. 

And ever since then Jennie has been the happiest person alive; just like Lisa has said she would feel. 

Oh and lisa did mean when she said that she’ll tell everyone that she proved The Jennie Kim wrong at their wedding.


End file.
